


Trees

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Castles, M/M, Nature Spirit, this fic is strange i don't know where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho doesn't understand Yoochun. Somehow, he doesn't need to.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Why are you here?  
Talking to the tree.  
Um … it’s a tree.  
I know.  
Trees can’t talk.  
Yes, they can.  
Cannot!  
Can too!_

**YUNHO!**

_I think you’re weird.  
Someone is calling for you. You better go.  
Trees can’t talk.  
Yes, they can. Next time you come, I’ll show you.  
Next time?  
Yes. You will come back, right?  
Yeah. Just to show you that trees can’t talk._

-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v

Yunho never could hear the trees the way Yoochun could hear them. All he heard was the whistling of their branches in a strong wind. But he never saw the way the leaves stormed together. Yoochun looked up during storms. Eyes shut, pale throat shining in the darkening light. Yunho looked at Yoochun.

“You have to leave,” Yoochun said, eyes heavenward.

Yunho sighed. “Yes. But I’ll come back.”

“You always come back.”

“But?”

“But what?”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“The trees talk, Yunho. They speak of things to come, of possibilities.”

For the first time, Yunho lifted his eyes and watched the swaying branches. Yoochun shifted closer to him until their hands entwined. Yunho shifted, the sound of his chain mail harsh compared to the whispering of the trees.

Years had passed and this was the first that Yunho had torn his eyes away from the creature who sat next to this large, old oak.

“Even the hardiest, strongest, bravest trees fall in the face of a wicked, malevolent storm.”

Yunho looked at Yoochun, his wide cheeks, perfect pale skin, the tips of ears peeking from his hair. “You think I’m going to die.”

“All knights know they are facing death when their opponent is a dragon.”

“You know, this is why I don’t talk to you much,” Yunho said. With a frustrated grunt, he leaned his head against the tree trunk. And yet, his eyes never left Yoochun’s face.

His eyes opened and met Yunho’s gaze. Gray crags flecked across the deep pools of brown. Like the trunk of their tree.

“I will miss you,” Yoochun said. “Is that straightforward enough?”

“No. Am I going to die?”

Yoochun smiled, pink lips parting, showing off slightly uneven white, white teeth. Yunho did not know what else to call him, and he had not corrected Yunho when Yunho had called him an elf when they were children.

Yoochun felt older than him, but they appeared to be the same age. And they never met away from this tree.

The sun set, throwing red and orange light through the gathering storm clouds.

“Perhaps we’ll meet somewhere else,” Yoochun said, eyes rising to the sky again.

“Yoochun, you’re freaking me out. I mean … you usually do, but … I’m so scared.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Not being good enough, not helping the army enough, not seeing you again. Don’t talk about not seeing each other again.”

“Did I say that?”

“No, but …”

“Yunho, don’t be afraid. You’ve trained your life for battle, and you will face it with the same courage that you face your daily life. You will help your comrades and even save a few in battle. You will lose a few. You will die, but will you die in this battle or the next, that I can’t say.”

“You’re stating the obvious,” Yunho said, fingers tightening around Yoochun’s hand.

Yoochun laughed, eyes forming little crescent moons, cherub cheeks tinging pink. “Then I will continue to state the obvious. I love you.”

Yunho’s breath caught and he had to lean away from the tree and turn his head back to look at Yoochun.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but I do.”

A horn sounded in the distance. Last call for knights to report to duty.

Yoochun met his eyes again. “Go. And if you come back, you come back. I’ll be here. And if you don’t come back. I’ll find you wherever you end up. Here, take this.” Yoochun unwrapped the dark green scarf from his shoulders. “And remember that the trees can talk, you only have to listen to them.”

Yunho took the scarf, clutching at the slightly rough material with his free hand. “I love you.”

Yoochun grinned. “You’re too young to understand love.”

“Aren’t you, then?”

“If you’d like me to be.”

“Why of all days must you be so cryptic on this one?” The first sting of tears gathered at the corner of Yunho’s eyes.

“I won’t be any different now than I ever am. Why should I?”

Yunho opened his mouth and shut it. He didn’t want to say that he might not come back.

Yoochun understood. With a soft smile, he touched Yunho’s cheek, and then leaned forward. Yunho kept his eyes open, on Yoochun’s face as their lips pressed together. The whispers of the trees told him not to leave. Or maybe it was only his heart.

“When you figure it out,” Yoochun said against his lips, “you will realize they are the same.”

For the first time since Yunho had walked the hour to see Yoochun by his tree, the first time in so many years, Yoochun stood up. He tried to move away, but Yunho still clutched onto his hand.

“Don’t go,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun smiled down at him and said, “I am not leaving, Yunho. You are. You must. You’ll be docked and punished if you don’t go now.”

Yunho hastily stood, the green scarf whipped around them in the wind. Yoochun’s head just met his chin and Yunho hugged him. The metal of his armor felt … unnatural next to Yoochun’s body and Yunho wished he’d hugged him sooner, kissed him sooner, loved him sooner.

“Go,” Yoochun said into his shoulder. “Go and come back.”

“I will.”

Again for the first time, Yunho watched the other walk away, deeper into the trees, and a few seconds later he was swallowed up into the darkness. It took all of Yunho’s self control to turn, turn away from their tree, and leave. Footsteps heavy even as he wanted to run in the other direction. Lose himself in the forest and cry out for Yoochun to come back. He tied the scarf around his neck, and then set off in a jog, running against the pull on his heart.

-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v

_I think I understand.  
Oh, finally?  
Yes, shut up.  
Sorry. What do you understand?  
The trees. They are part of us, and our souls, our heart. They whisper to us and we need only listen to their whisperings.  
Yes, for humans that is true. But they really do talk.  
You’re growing senile in your old age. What are they saying today?  
The wind is fresh, the air is clear. Today they are happy.  
But it’s storming!  
Sometimes even in the strongest of storms, you find your strength, you find your will and you grow and reach higher, because a storm always ends. The trees know the storm will stop, and they know that afterwards they’ll be stronger, healthier, happier.  
Are you happy here, floating with the wind?  
Yes.  
Do you miss our tree?  
It was only our tree because we made it our tree. Now, it is our wind. And I will be happy at the next place, because I am always happy with you._


End file.
